To Become The Villain
by ThatOneWiccan
Summary: Percy Jackson as the villain in his last ever battle
1. 1

He was a demon, slicing though automatons and monsters, watching them explode into dust. A camper charged at him. He perfectly executed a kick flip while throwing Riptide into the air and catching the weapon as he landed. He locked his weapon with his opponents. The young girl fell onto her back with a look of fear. He narrowed his eyes, the bronze blade in his hand glinted teasingly centimetres away from the girls face.

The young girl whimpered. A child of Athena by the looks of her. Reminding him painstakingly of his best friend and soulmate. She was young, too young. Fighting a losing war. He looked around, taking in the battle scene before him. His allies fighting against his family and friends.

Except they weren't his friends. All of them had fallen under the hands of the gods, every last one of them. These campers, these demigods. They were after his time. Everyone who he had grown with and loved were dead, his brother, his wife, his unborn son, his parents, his sister, his friends and his family. Even his dog and Pegasus. Gone.

And now he had become the thing he was built to destroy. The girl tried to back away but she was tired and battered, caught between his blade and the ground, looking death in the face. He sheaths his weapon, tucking it in his pocket and holding his hand out to the young girl. She was confused for a moment, before she hesitantly took his offer and he helped her stand.

'This isn't your fight.' He told her, 'you're too young. You have a whole life to look forward too.' She looked fronted and suspicious. 'I'm sorry to say. But you could never beat me. How old are you? 13? 14?'

'11.' She said in a hushed tone. He looks her over more. She had no beads around her neck and no tattoo on her arm. No scars marred her skin and that haunted look that older heroes had gotten was yet to plague her. Although it wasn't too far off.

'I have no doubt that you're a smart girl.' He compliments, 'you know that there was no way you could've won. So why did you fight? The Olympians?' He asks, she nods.

He walks over to where her weapon lays discarded and picks it up. Freezing for a moment as he realises it was Annabeth's old dagger. His fist tightens around it but he still turns back to the girl and passes it to her. Her shock had disappeared and small streams of tears leaked down her face.

He brushes them away with the calloused pad of his thumb. 'Find your way away from this battle. Don't let yourself be a pawn. The gods are strong but they need heroes. You have the ability to control your destiny if only you were to take it into your own hands. I learned that a long time ago.'

She scans him critically, 'my battle is over. But yours has only started.' He states vaguely then spins on his heel and walks away from the daughter of Athena. The battle still raged but even as he made his way through, his powerful shoulders and stance caused a brief pause on both sides of the war.

His allies, wicked monsters that he had fought countless times in his teen years watched him with respect. He was a leader and they were willing to follow anyone who had a vendetta against the gods.

He felt sick to his stomach, he should be fighting against the monsters that he now lead. He was once a hero after all.

'Zeus!' He screams into the sky, thunder boomed and the wind buffeted him but he held strong. 'Get down here and face me!' The wind howls in his ears and rain starts to hammer him like a thousand tiny knives. Soon enough the lord of the skies stood before him. Lightning bolt crackling in his hand and aimed straight at the son of Poseidon.

He tilts his head cynically, 'speak Perseus before I blast you into smithereens.' Percy winces at his full name and expertly brings riptide out of his pocket and faces the good with it's sharp tip. He held it in one hand and kept it horizontal.

Zeus narrows his eyes, Percy throws Riptide down in front of the king of gods, causing a startled reaction to elicit from the powerful deity. Without a word, Percy spreads his arms as if to embrace the god and gets onto his knees. The muscles in his back rippling with a tension that had been there for as long as Percy could recall. He bows his head.

'This war will never end. Because I won't give up. My friends, my family, everyone I cared for are dead by the gods fault. Loyalty is and will always be my fatal flaw. I'm willing to toss the world away in order to protect the people I care about.'

Zeus straightens and brings his bolt down to his side. Crouching down and lifting Percy's face by tilting his chin. 'The years have made you bitter. Perseus Jackson. Your anger has caused grief and destruction to gods, demigods and mortals.' Percy felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He was eye to eye with the son of Kronos. 'You almost succeeded in finishing what Luke Castellan has started all those years ago.'

'My lord... please...'

Zeus held up his other hand to silence Percy. 'You have always been the most dangerous and unreliable weapon to the gods. And yet... you were once our saviour, you stopped the rise of Kronos and Gaia. You have always been the hero, Percy. And now, here you kneel before me, weak and defeated by your own cause. You have no wish to fight me, although you summoned me from my throne. What is it that you want Son Of Poseidon?'

Percy exhales steadily, 'my lord, I know I have no right to ask for any favours, but please... all that I want. All that I've ever wanted was to see my family and friends again.' He replies weakly. 'My allies, the monsters, once I'm gone they'll have no order and will slither back to where they came from... there's only one way to stop this war. And I am willing to follow through with it.'

Zeus backs away a few paces and Percy's gaze drops. 'You are incredibly noble, dear nephew. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have respect for you. Despite the devastation you caused. Are you ready, dear boy?'

'Yes my lord.' No sooner then the words had left his mouth. Percy Jackson felt thousands upon thousands of bolts of electricity course through his body. He felt a sensation of weightlessness before he crashed into the earth and saw the sky for the last time.


	2. 2

His body groaned in protest, and he swallowed dryly. His eyes blinked open and he looked around to find himself in a familiar place. One that was old, and played at a fading memory in his mind.

It was the lobby to DOA Recording Studios. The steel grey interior and black furniture surrounded him and standing on a podium listening to Muzak was the tall and elegant chocolate skinned Charon. He smoothed out the lapels of his Italian suit and his eyes fell to the son of Poseidon.

'Ah, Percy. About time you got here.' He checked his watch, 'well, perhaps slightly late. Come on. Off the ground. Follow me.'

Percy, not knowing what was about to happen to him but smart enough to know it wasn't good, followed the ferryman to the elevator. It was only him and Charon. No other spirits no other souls. He recalled the memory of being squeezed together by spirits when he first encountered the ferryman so many years ago.

They followed the river, littered and polluted by the broken dreams of mortals and demigods alike. Curiously, he reached out a grabbed a ripped photo. Looking at it he gasped, it was him. Except it wasn't. He was in a hospital delivery room with Annabeth in the bed beside him and he was holding a small bundle. 'I told you long ago Percy. The river Styx is a collection of lost hope. You who had hoped to live and start a family, never succeeded.'

Percy let the photo flutter back into the river. 'I should never have let her fight.' He muttered to himself. Charon pulled up to the shore and Percy could instantly here the baying of a monster. In this case, a giant three headed dog. Percy gulped, wringing his hands together. He had not feared death but the three headed dog was something he was scared of either way. He swallowed nervously and dismounted the boat, realising he was dressed in a black robe. He turned back to Charon. Wondering if it was too late to stay in the waiting room for the next thousand years. But the ferryman was already gone. He peered through the gloom and could see the three headed monster.

If he still had a heartbeat it would've come out of his rib cage. He felt stapled to the spot until he heard a bark louder than Cereberus. He looked to the side and there she was, a tank sized hellhound with an artillary bark. 'Mrs. O'Leary!' Percy cried out and ran to his hellhound without thinking. He broke down into tears, crying into her pelt and gripping fistfuls of her fur. Her tail beated fast and she pulled away, Percy was drowned in her slobber as her tongue ran over him.

She whimpered softly and invited him onto her back he wiped away his tears as he climbed onto her back. She made sure he was settled and then started off in a joyful trot. She stepped on spirits in the EZ Death Line and stretched onto her hind legs. The three headed dog looked down. The middle head touching noses with Mrs. O'Leary while the other two heads sniffed Percy curiously. Cereberus stepped away and Mrs. O'Leary made her way passed Erebus. Percy kept his head down but let his eyes travel. Even where he was he could hear the screams from the fields of punishments. He looked around and saw overpasses and underpasses around the fields of asphodel. Daedalus.

He could see Elysium and the Isles of the Blest. He looked forward and saw the judgement pavilion looming over him. Mrs. O'Leary stopped and he climbed off her back. She nuzzled him comfortingly and he scratched her behind the ear. Before stepping into the Judgement pavilion. He stuttered as he looked up, the three judges were to his complete surprise, Annabeth, Clarisse and Lord Hades.

Hades looked straight at him, eyes cold and intelligent as they raked over his demeanour, Clarisse clenched her fist on the bench and glowered at him, pounding him into meat with her hateful stare. Towards the end of her life, Percy and Clarisse has become somewhat friendly but Percy could help but feel as though that friendliness had vanished into thin air like fog in the sun.

Finally, he looked at Annabeth. Her stare was detached but he couldn't help how his body mechanically moved towards her. Two souls tied together in an endless dance of fate. She fiddled with her bead necklace which had miraculously followed her into the afterlife. They held each others stare for a few moments, until Lord Hades cleared his throat.

'So finally, you have joined us.' Hades began softly, voice raspy and low. 'Tell me Perseus. How do you plead. Guilty? Needing rehabilitation in the fields of punishment? Or innocent, worthy of Elysium?'

Percy swallowed nervously. The hood of his cloak heavy and hiding his eyes. 'Guilty...' he murmured without thought. 'I plead guilty, Lord Hades.'

He peered up under his lashes and watched as Hades reclined back in his seat which was throne like. The god looked down on Percy long enough to make his feel uncomfortable. Then he scoffed light-heartedly and smiled.

'Ah, young nephew. It is honorable and true for you to admit to your crimes. But it was unnecessary to do so. You see, we've already decided your eternity. Not just myself and these two lovely ladies. But everyone. Everyone you've ever cared for.' Hades raised his arms in a sweeping gesture and Percy felt presences all around him. He spun around slowly and gasped at what he saw. Filling the pavilion were all of his old friends, his comrades, his family. They smiled welcoming at him, 'my brother may not agree with this choice. But the thing about the lord of the skies, he can't control what's under the earth. That remains my domain and I choose what happens in my domain. And you, Percy. Are perhaps the most anxiously met spirit I've ever encountered.'

He felt a hand slip into his own and stole a glance at Annabeth. Her beauty immeasurable in the gloom of the underworld. She beamed at him, her eyes lighting up. 'Enjoy your eternity, nephew. You deserve it in elysium.'

**Heyyyy, **

**So I'm gonna be doing a spin off of these two oneshots and make a full length fan fiction called 'Rebirth' following our old favourites as reborn mortals who all come together on a multi school exchange program to Greece. (PS Sally and Paul (Renamed: Susan and Parker will still be Peter's (Percy's) parents because I love them ) (PPS Can you see a theme with these names btw?)**


End file.
